Lost in Transportation
Lost in Transportation is the fifth episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Team LilyMu are pursuing Gonard, who has stolen the orb. Gonard flees in his helicopter with the orb. Team LilyMu, including Mikey, get in the battlewagon, but Mikey is left hanging out due to the wagon's small size. Guano ends the scene. The cast remind Mikey that the battlewagon is not big enough to hold four people. Mikey feels as though he is not a real member of the team. Suddenly, Ozu appears onscreen and informs them that it is the birthday of the son of Mr. Stereo, one of LilyMu's advertising partners. Ozu tells the cast that they will be making an appearance at the boy's birthday party, as he is a fan of the show. The cast get in Lily's car to drive to the party, but find that the car is not big enough to fit Mikey. Mikey angrily resolves to walk to the party by himself. Ozu is at the party, where Stereo's son is waiting for Mikey to arrive. The cast, minus Mikey, arrive at the party. Ozu is angry to discover that Mikey is not with them. Mikey wanders the streets of Tokyo looking for the party. The cast call him and ask that he get there soon. Mikey stubbornly refuses to go to the party, still upset at being left out of the group. Mikey is approached by a group of bikers. The bikers take Mikey back to their hangout, a coffee shop. The bikers' leader, Beef, introduces his gang, the Chums. Ozu sends Mitsuki and Guano out to find Mikey after he doesn't answer his phone. Lily stays at the party to distract Stereo's son. Mikey attempts to impress the Chums with his dancing, but only angers them. Beef then recognizes that Mikey is one of the stars of LilyMu. The Chums warm up to Mikey and offer to make him an honorary member. Gonard is attempting to entertain the party guests. Ozu angrily calls Mitsuki and tells her to find Mikey. Mikey joins the Chums, who give Mikey his own motorcycle. Mikey considers going back to his friends, but decides to stay with the Chums. Mitsuki and Guano eventually find Mikey with the Chums. Back at the party, Ozu, Lily, and Gonard attempt to stall until Mikey arrives. Mitsuki and Guano confront Mikey in the Chums' coffee shop. Mikey refuses to go to the party, still feeling that he does not fit in with his friends. Mitsuki asks him to return, saying that he will be missed if he does not. Back at the party, the guests have lost their patience and begin rioting. Suddenly, Mikey arrives with the Chums, entertaining the crowd. Stereo and his son are pleased. The cast welcome Mikey back. Mikey says goodbye to the Chums, who give him a whistle that he can use to call on them for help. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mikey pursuing Gonard on his motorcycle and retrieving the orb. Trivia * The title of this episode references the film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_in_Translation_(film) Lost in Translation]. * It is revealed that Socky, the Pirate King, and Gonard are all honorary members of the Chums. * The Chums perform the song "Hello! Ma Baby". Category:Episodes